


THE MUMMY f.t MDZS

by Hope7579



Category: The Mummy Series, 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù
Genre: Action & Romance, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - The Mummy Fusion, Ancient Egypt, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Ardeth Bay is here, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Drama & Romance, Emotional Sex, F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, Lan WangJi drinks a lot, Land of Pyramids and Neon, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Wen Brothers are trouble, soft xicheng
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:22:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24098782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hope7579/pseuds/Hope7579
Summary: I have combined two of my favorite things, The Mummy and MDZS! Lan WangJI is a lot like Eve and Wei WuXian is Rick. So here is a fun ride to the pyramids of Egypt with the MDZS cast. Enjoy the endless drama and action when MDZS characters find themselves on the verge of finding the truth about the Mummies of old!
Relationships: Jiāng Chéng | Jiāng Wǎnyín/Lán Huàn | Lán Xīchén, Jiāng Yànlí/Jīn Zǐxuān, Lán Zhàn | Lán Wàngjī/Wèi Yīng | Wèi Wúxiàn
Comments: 5
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

The cold night was breezing ominous wind over the barren sand dunes and the hidden city. The ruins of the city hiding filthy secrets, crying out at night. The cries that call onto someone. Someone that might be lured back to the roots for further damnation. The bleak winds calling out to the brave and to the cowards, whoever might steps in, ready to lash onto them. The sufferings, the malice, the chaos, all ready and filled to the brim, to explode but something is keeping them still. What is it? Is it the curse? Is the fact of oblivion? Or is it fate? Yet when destiny calls, they are obliged. They who are in a faraway place, waiting peacefully for the adventure to unfold.

A warm summer night hardly holding onto the excitement of teenagers and young adults, set to explode their energies into the night world. Boy flirting and trying to get laid, girls wearing teasing looks luring the best ones for the night. Life is fun at beaches and Wei WuXian knows well how to have exactly that!

A girl moaning his name in the hope to find her brief relief, “Ah! Xian-Xian, there. Yes just there!” A smirking Wei WuXian obliging, with a bottle of beer in one hand and holding the said woman with other, “I can do this all night!” after a minute, as he is close to his own release, he closes his eyes and his rhythm staggers. His vision blurs and he fights back the momentary weakening of his knees and thrusts hard in, a man dressed in white, looking like an ethereal creature with a fluttering forehead ribbon appears to him, calling out to him “Wei Ying!”, and he snaps. He comes with a name, pushed into the far corner of his brains, “Lan Zhan!”

The next few moments were in a complete haze. None of them was in the right mind to think properly and once it was over, they parted with a smile. It was exactly the kind of life Wei WuXian found most comforting, with no strings attached pulling him back. Much to his disappointment, his roots were dug deep within his soul and his fate calling out to him. On a warm summer night, Wei WuXian comes back home with the memory of a man he thought had never seen before. He falls to his bed, feeling strangely disappointed and sad. He tries to dismiss it as one of those days when he is sad and feels a longing for no apparent reasons but tonight was different, this feeling was strong tonight.

A gathering was called in by one of the most famous adventurers and travelers. The man had not only accomplished architectural highness but was also known among the best of pyramid hunters. The man has unfolded the mysteries of a whole lot of pyramids and discovered a lot of mummies in his young age of 35. The man was smart and a good team player. He claimed to have the best team and there was no denying it. The truth he tried to forget, buried so deep with the sand that now when it calls onto him, he is lured to it like a moth to a flame!

His mysteriously quiet brother is loudly displaying his displeasure at the gathering. It was rare for him to show this turmoil out loud but when it came to a certain someone, his feelings were hard to hide. He slams the list on the table, Lan XiChen was sitting and speaks in a hurried voice, “This is not done, brother. Take him off the list. Lan XiChen only helplessly raises his hand to say, “And who else shall I have in if not him? More importantly why not him? He’s been to the place once.” Lan WangJi frowning at his brother’s question but replies nonetheless, “He is lousy, immature and irresponsible.” “Oye!” comes the disapproving reply of a protective brother, Jiang Cheng. “the man’s got a tongue! Yet it speaks only about this one problem.” Says Wen Qing. Jiang Cheng glares at both Lan WangJi and Wen Qing and both ignore him. Lan XiChen is a good man but a better brother and so he lets his brother a fair chance at change, “Fine WangJi! The expedition starts in two days, find someone remotely as good as him and I’ll let you have him instead.”

Now everyone knew the famous person being the topic of discussion. Lan WangJi can only talk about one man, Jiang Cheng can be protective for only one person and it was none other than Wei WuXian. Wen Qing rolls her eyes as Lan WangJi leaves the room. Once out of the room, Lan WangJi calls a man who can actually find a replacement in the given time. The said man picks up the phone and greets Lan WangJi with a very cheerful yet strange voice.

NHS: Hie WangJi bro! Ah!

It took Lan WangJi half a sec longer to understand the situation his friend might be in. He wanted to hang up, but his problem was greater than his disgust and so he continues the conversation.

LWJ: Can I talk to you for a minute?

NHS: Ah! I mean sure! Plz, talk WangJi bro.

LWJ: I need you to find a replacement for him.

NHS: Him? Who him?

If Lan WangJi could glare through the phone, he would have.

LWJ: You know who I’m talking about.

NHS: Hehe! Of course, I know. But unfortunately, he is irreplaceable, one of his kind!

LWJ: HuaiSang!

NHS: Joking! I was only joking. There is a boy, Mo XuanYu, but he is only looks and brains. He’s got the strength of a rat if you ask me. Will you have him?

LWJ: HuaiSang, you know he won’t be able to stand the mission. I know the boy and he is just literally boy! Fine, talk to him, and ask him to behave. If he misbehaves I will throw him out, for sure.

NHS: WangJi bro you don’t worry a bit. I will immediately call Xian bro and let him know of your request. So if that is all…. Ah! Easy!

LWJ: Yeah… I will hang up now. Thanks.

Lan WangJi hags up the call and feels a bitter taste. He actually called his friend to try and get rid of his Wei Ying! ‘Not mine!’ is what Lan WangJi wants to believe, alas his heart knows the truth.

Two days later, the group is ready to get going with their adventure and they arrive at a dockyard, waiting for their ship. They would take the sea route to the lands of Egypt’s hidden yet known city and from there Wei WuXian will lead them to the heart of the secret. Lan WangJi was both nervous and excited to finally meet Wei WuXian after 3 years! He was never fully able to understand the other nor his feelings and so he would always try to run away and observe from a distance. Given Wei WuXian’s nature and his habit of skinship, it was more so difficult to keep that distance.

As they waited for their ship to arrive, an enthusiastic voice was heard from a huge, lavish black ship. Everyone immediately knew it was Wei WuXian and the black ship was the one he chooses for the voyage. Lan XiChen had given this responsibility to Wei WuXian and he did come out with is the best option. They went aboard the ship and Wei WuXian greeted them pretending to be the captain.

WWX: XiChen bro! Welcome aboard. I hope you like my humble choice.

WWX: HuaiSang, great to see you, bro!

WWX: My brother! Jiang Cheng how are you? Where is sister, I don’t see her!

JC: Madam Jin insisted that peacock would pick her up and they would arrive together.

WWX: Alright, fine. Let him come, I’ll greet him well!

WWX: Ah Lan Zhan… How… How are you? Long time no see, huh?

Lan WangJi was about to say when Jiang Cheng called Wei WuXian.

JC: Oye! Bring your lazy ass here. This stupid thing is not working!

Wei WuXian leaves to help his brother, the awkward tension still lingering between them. Lan XiChen approaches his brother.

LXC: Someone is happy, I see!

Lan WangJi blushes and goes to help Jiang YanLi come aboard with Jin ZiXuan. Jiang YanLi was nervous and Jin ZiXuan was already frowning and irritated.

JZX: This is a rotten ship! Who chose this damn piece of wood! XiChen bro, how am I supposed to breathe in here?

Wen Qing meets Jiang YanLi and can’t help but compliment her friend in her own sarcastic way.

WQ: What a beauty! Alas, it can’t be happy!

JYL: I am pleased to meet you too.

WQ: Your brothers are ready to skin him alive. Calm them down first. What’s with so much testosterone on the ship!

Jiang YanLi meets her brothers and for a moment, they forget their troubles, in pure sibling bliss! Lan XiChen on the other side calms down Jin peacock. Lan WangJi, Wen Qing and Nie HuaiSang look at each other and begins their voyage. The journey to the hidden city was peaceful. The sea had calmed everyone and the beautiful sunset was a sight to behold. Jin ZiXuan finds Jiang YanLi on the deck and stands next to her. This action did not go unnoticed to her brothers. But they waited for him to make a wrong move. Instead, he begins to talk to her.

JZX: It’s beautiful. The sunset.

JYL: It is indeed. (she says looking at him, with admiration.)

JZX: Do you like the rising sun or the setting sun more?

JYL: Both are necessary. Both are beautiful.

JZX: I… I didn’t mean to stall you while coming here. I was only looking for something.

JYL: It's alright. Did you find that… Something?

Jin ZiXuan looks at her, this once with a soft adoration in his eyes and says, “I did.” Jian YanLi blushes at the fact that the man she admired for almost all her life was flirting with her. They stood there for those rare moments of love.

Wei WuXian and Jiang Cheng look away. Jiang Cheng indulges himself in admiring the ever so strong Lan XiChen standing tall by the wheel and Wei WuXian goes to stand next to Lan WangJi, at the other side of the deck.

WWX: Lan Zhan, would you mind if I stand near you and share your view?

‘A tricky question.’ Lan WangJi thought to himself. Yet he only nodded to him.

WWX: How have you been Lan Zhan? Has life treated you well?

LWJ: Life was okay, I think. What about you?

WWX: Hmm… Same.

They look at each other and keep looking for a good minute. This time Lan WangJi takes the conversation further.

LWJ: How did you find the hidden city?

WWX: Two years ago, I found myself in great Egypt and was with a group of wanderers. Discovering the folklife there, I came to know of the rumors. As you know me, I did some digging and found a willing and beautiful woman to lead the venture. Once she got me there, the rest is a blur as I fell unconscious and she had to bring me back to the base camp. Because I’ve been there once, I know the way.

LWJ: Did you get a chance to meet with this willing woman again?

WWX: No! Not really.

LWJ: It was a trap, Wei Ying. Someone wanted you to be there.

WWX: Oh come on Lan Zhan, stop being so serious all the time. Not everyone is conspiring against me. Forget all that, just look at the mom already in the sky! Ooh, it's beautiful!

Wei WuXian stared at the moon and Lan WangJi stared at him. Both found content and peace in that moment.

In no time, Nie HuaiSang announces the dinner, and everyone heads into the dining hall.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a soft chapter. All about fluff and only fluff!

The dinner was an uneventful affair with the Lans, going away as smooth as nothing. After dinner everyone was on the dock, the twilight was still there, and the time was not yet ripe for sleep. Jin ZiXuan and Jiang YanLi were at ease after the sunset incident and were chatting lively with Wen Qing and Nie HuaiSang. Surprisingly, Nie HuaiSang had a lot of interesting information to share. He knew a lot about the mummies they were about to excavate and was giving them interesting insights.

WQ: It’s interesting to know how you got your hands on such inside stories. Care to share

NHS: Oh I wish I could but I can’t. I can’t reveal to you my sources.

WQ: Oh come on! You are such a drama queen, I’m sure you found it out from an old book. Just spill the name.

NHS: How many books have you read in your life? A lot, right? Did you find anything in any of that? So believe it or not, I have a gift for getting information out!

WQ: Yeah whatever!

Jin ZiXuan and Jiang YanLi were a part of the conversation, only they were not too verbal. 

While the others chatted and passed their time, the Lan brothers were in the cockpit discussing their plan of action.

LXC: Alright WangJi, things are going according to the plan. We will dock tomorrow morning and so I will take over by midnight tonight. So…

Wei WuXian was there, smiling gently at them which made Lan XiChen stop mid-sentence. Lan WangJi looked in the direction his brother was looking and sees Wei WuXian smiling, his heart melted at the sight and he had to look away.

LXC: Wei WuXian, you have some work here, I suppose?

WWX: No, not really. I just wanted to check if everything is alright and if you don’t need any help or anything.

LXC: Oh! Thanks for checking, everything is fine here and according to the plan. I will go retire to my chambers and WangJi will take over.

Wei WuXian just smiled at the information and did not move an inch away. Lan XiChen takes that as the cue to get going and so he does, after saying his goodnights.  
Wei WuXian and Lan WangJi were in the cockpit, standing by each other’s side and navigating their way through the night sea. Lan WangJi was at peace and so was Wei WuXian.

The next day morning, Lan XiChen docks the ship at the port and they arrive at the hotel, sleepily. Wei WuXian was especially sleepy. He lays his head on Lan WangJi’s shoulder and walks like a zombie with Lan WangJi as his eyes. Lan WangJi let him be. He did not move him away or try to wake him up. Lan WangJi even drops him to his room. Once in the room, Lan WangJi wakes the sleepy man up to let him know of his surroundings but Wei WuXian takes his hand and hides it in his chest. Lan WangJi is stuck. His arm, up to his elbow is under a sleepy Wei WuXian and the man is way too sleepy to be disturbed. Lan WangJi tries to take his hand back but Wei WuXian is practically sleeping on his hand and there is no way Lan WangJi could take his hand back without waking the sleepy man awake. And that is what Lan WangJi does. He wakes Wei WuXian up. A small pout is formed on his face as he wakes up from his conformable slumber and he speaks in a sleepy, husky voice…

WWX: Lan Zhan! What is it? Just sleep here with me. I can’t sleep without you.  
And he went back to sleep. Lan WangJi was both surprised and embraced at the statement. His ears turns pink but he concedes. Lan WangJi carefully places himself beside Wei WuXian and tries to relax, when Wei WuXian turns in his sleep, trying to find a more comfortable position. He rolls on top of Lan WangJi and places his head on the man’s chest. He hugs the man under him tightly and smiles comfortably in his sleep. Lan WangJi goes very still by all the action from Wei WuXian’s side. It takes him a few more minutes to register the fact that Wei WuXian was sleeping on him and was very conformable. He himself was feeling strangely comfortable. Lan WangJi takes a deep breath and lets the slumber take over. They sleep with each other, as comfortable as can be and feeling this rare feeling of belonging.

They were too early, to begin with any work and so Lan XiChen lets everyone sleep for some more time. He was half expecting his brother to be asleep and partly wanted him by his side to further confirm their bookings of the day. It was 7 in the morning and Lan WangJi was still nowhere to be found. The elder brother was worried, it was rather unlike Lan WangJi to stay asleep until the hour of the day and if he was awake, it was more unlike him to stay away from his brother. Lan XiChen decides to wait for 15 more minutes before he goes looking for his brother. 

At 7 in the morning, Lan WangJi wakes up and begins to panic as he finds Wei WuXian sleeping on top of him. He recalls the recent events and yet couldn’t convince himself that he agreed to let his Wei Ying sleep on top of him. Lan WangJi panics and quickly gets up from the bed, making the other man almost fall and wake up. Since Wei WuXian was also awake now that he was about to fall, he recalls and expects Lan WangJi to react in the way he did. A devious smile breaks on his face and he was about to voice his thoughts when Lan WangJi reacts first. He sees the smile on the other’s face and knew nothing good can happen next so he quickly gets up and leaves the room. He was in a panic mood and so was moving fast to his brother’s room.

Lan XiChen has had enough. He couldn’t wait for his brother, he will look for his brother and make sure if he wasn’t in any kind of trouble. As Wei WuXian sees Lan WangJi barging out of the room he follows him, spouting nonsense.

WWX: Lan Zhan, what happened? Are you mad? I swear I did nothing. I was only sleepy and didn’t want you to leave. Can you forget it? Come on Lan Zhan, don’t be mad, I promise I will be careful the next time.

Lan WangJi suddenly stops in his way and Wei WuXian bumps into the back of the man. Wei WuXian peeks beyond Lan WangJi and sees Lan XiChen standing right there, with worry written all over his face. Lan XiChen could not understand the fact that Lan WangJi was not only awake but was with Wei WuXian. ‘Does he not want to talk to me?’, is what the elder one thought but he quickly dismisses the thought with another one which was more likely, ‘he likes to spend time with his friend.’ Before anyone could say anything, Jiang Cheng bumps into Lan XiChen and begins with his curses.

JC: Fuck! Who the fuck is blindly standing in the hallway? Is this a place to stand? Now move your lazy ass!

Lan XiChen turns at the last statement and concludes not to disturb Jiang Cheng in the morning, he was definitely not a morning person. Jiang Cheng comes to his senses and sees that it was Lan XiChen he was cursing in the morning. He turns red due to embracement and apologies to the man. Lan XiChen didn’t mind and so Jiang Chen takes that as his cue t leave. Wei WuXian also lets the matter drop and gets himself ready to face the day. 

Once they were done with breakfast they go to the local market to buy their trip to the secret city’s forbidden place, The Pyramid of Old Curse! As spooky as it sounds the stories were scary enough to make people reluctant to visit the place. Not a lot of travelers visit the place, only a few yet everyone who visits has their share of tales to tell.

LXC: So where are you taking us Wei WuXian?

WWX: There’s a corrupt man who illegally lets people to the forbidden pyramid, it will save tax and a lot of other formalities.

LWJ: That is not needed. We will pay the tax.

WWX: I know you will but the man knows a short cut and that route is illegal. Relax Lan Zhan, I know this. I have been here before so you can trust me with it. So now you all can wait here while I and HuaiSang will go and get us our ride.

LWJ: Let me come with you.

WWX: Lan Zhan, how can you accompany us when we are going there to manipulate the man to take us illegally to the forbidden place? So look around, enjoy the market, and don’t miss me too much!

Manipulating, illegal, and forbidden were the things Lan WangJi disliked and so he stays back. They all make themselves busy looking for fancy things in the market, while Wei WuXian and Nie HuaiSang work their magic. After a good half an hour, they come back with the ride.

WWX: Hey everyone… Look our ride is here!

Wei WuXian shows them a camel for each. It is going to be fun. It is going to be adventurous. It is going to be one hell of a ride! They were half excited and half tensed about the ride. Everyone mounts a camel and they begin their journey to the forbidden pyramids. 

By the nightfall, they arrive at a small town near the forbidden place. They rest there and camps there for the night. Some were cooking, some were helping set up camps and some, more like Wei WuXian only, was doing nothing. Not helping with anything. After dinner, everyone begins to fall asleep when Wei WuXian sneaks out a bottle of old wine and smirks to himself. He opens the bottle and was about to take a sip out of it when the bottle was snatched away from him and a very disappointed looking Lan WangJi was standing there. Wei WuXian rolls his eyes.

WWX: Lan Zhan! What is it? Do you want to drink with me? Don’t worry there is enough for us both.

Lan WangJi glares daggers at him.

LWJ: You should be asleep by now and do not even think of drinking. You have to take us the pyramid tomorrow.

WWX: It is exactly the reason I must drink, Lan Zhan. If I drink some tonight, I will feel refreshed tomorrow morning and will be able to better navigate our way to the pyramids.

LWJ: You are lying.

WWX: Oh come on, Lan Zhan! You are no fun! This is not fair. Just because you are boring and do not drink doesn’t mean I also must not!

LWJ: You think I am boring?

‘Yes!’ Wei WuXian thought, he hit where it hurts the most. Lan WangJi wastes no time in opening the bottle and gulping down a huge mouthful of the old wine. Wei WuXian is left dumbstruck. He doesn’t know how to react and so he waits for the man to react. Lan WangJi blinks twice before, dramatically falling into Wei WuXian’s arms. Wei WuXian is surprised by the reaction. Is the man so unstable by one mouthful that he fell unconscious in his arms? No, but the man is fully conscious. Okay, maybe he wants Wei WuXian to hug him and take him back to their tent. Wei WuXian was more than happy to oblige. 

Lan WangJi was a grown-up man and he was naturally huge. He also refused to use his legs and so Wei WuXian had to practically drag him back to his tent. Once in the tent, Lan WangJi starts talking. 

LWJ: When I was a kid, my mother used to hunt. She was very brave and would hunt the menacing beasts and kept the town safe.

Wei WuXian blinks at the random personal information passed his way but he patiently listens. Not like he was forced or obliged to do so but it amuses him just to see Lan WangJi’s red face and his childlike behavior after being drunk. Therefore, he sits down and shows interest in the conversation.

LWJ: My brother was so intelligent he would assist my mother in her hunts. My father loved my mother. My uncle is smart and he hunts as well as works and brings money in the family. My brother will soon take up that position.

WWX: So you have told me about your mother, father, brother and also your uncle. What about you? Are you brave Lan WangJi?

LWJ: Do I have to hunt? Do I have to be brave? Do I have to be smart? I want to make my own identity. I will be not known as my mother’s son or my brother’s brother!

Lan WangJi was looking so cute voicing those words, Wei WuXian couldn’t help stop the smile on his face.

LWJ: I will be known as I am!

WWX: And what is that exactly?

LWJ: I…. Am a librarian!

Lan WangJi was a librarian and he was proud of that! The thought made Wei WuXian burst into fits of laughter. Lan WangJi was hurt to see Wei WuXian laughing at him and so he pulls him to glare at him, but he was drunk and could hardly maintain a balance. He kept leaning in until there was very little space left between them. Wei WuXian was nervous at what his friend might do but kind of hoping he would do it. Wei WuXian had closed his eyes in anticipation but when he felt nothing coming his way he opens them sees Lan WangJi had fallen asleep in his lap! Wei WuXian smiles at the sweetly sleeping Lan WangJi and thinks, ‘We have to stop sleeping with each other, Lan Zhan!’

On the other hand, in another tent, another Lan brother was having a difficult time figuring out a way to sleep in the summer’s heat. Lan XiChen gives up and walks out of the tent, near the fire he sees someone smoking. He was pretty sure who it might be and so he approaches casually and stands next to him. Jiang Cheng senses someone beside him but the smell of sandalwood confirmed his suspicions. He smiles a bit, to himself and then asks the man with his signature frown,

JC: Why are you up at this hour?

LXC: Can’t I be?

JC: Generally you are not so what keeps you awake?

LXC: Don’t you feel something strange about this place? I mean yes this place is cursed but this feeling is strange.

JC I don’t know what you are talking about. I can only feel like something creepy awaits us.

LXC: Maybe because I have read a lot about the place and the mummies buried inside that I feel…

JC: Feel what?

LXC: Like I know… Something.

JC: You feel like you know something. This is by far the most random thing you have said in your entire life! Admit it.

Lan XiChen and Jiang Cheng both laughs at that. It was true. The things Lan XiChen said was random. Lan XiChen looks at the younger male with a kind and soft smile and Jiang Cheng reverts back with a similar expression. The night was quiet, the breeze was blowing soft over their faces and Lan XiChen was looking at him with an extra soft expression, Jiang Cheng felt his heart run twice its normal speed! He wanted to look away, he wanted to run away but he couldn’t. He just couldn’t do anything but stare back to the beauty that was Lan XiChen. 

Lan XiChen leans in and so does Jiang Cheng and they were a bit too close to each other. Their breaths were felt on their faces. Jiang Cheng closes his eyes in anticipation when he heard a horse neigh and then the sound of a gun. Before he could process what was happening Lan XiChen pulls him hard and he was lying on top of the man. Jiang Cheng opens his eyes, stupefied. Lan XiChen knew what he was thinking and so he informs them about their situation.

LXC: The Medjai are here!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guess who is here? It's none other than Ardeth Bay! I like him so much and he is such an irreplaceable part of the story. You will also find some nuisance at the end of the chapter.
> 
> Guess who is Ardeth Bay in this story! Let me know how you found this chapter!

Jiang Cheng understood the situation and was angered at them for ruining their moment. He pushes himself off Lan XiChen and draws out his guns for a fight. Jiang Cheng was angered, frustrated that the Medjai ruined his rare moment with Lan XiChen, and the only way he knew to vent his anger was to fight and fight he did. He begins shooting at the approaching Medjai, not killing any only brutally injuring them, it was sweet torture he abundantly offers to many. Lan XiChen was not the one to stay behind and watch the show, he quickly joined Jiang Cheng. 

The others were also awake and out of the tent by now. Jin ZiXuan was defending the two ladies, Jiang YanLi and Wen Qing. The ladies did not like the defending and took up the guns to help with the battle. Jin ZiXuan was impressed with both, courage and skill Jiang YanLi showed at the battle. Wei WuXian comes out with a very cutely red-faced Lan WangJi in tow. Lan WangJi did nothing but held onto Wei WuXian’s left arm, like a kid denying to let go of their mother. everyone found this strange but they were all so occupied by the task at hand that they hardly spared the thought another minute. 

One in a lifetime moment happened when Nie HuaiSang came running out of his tent in the middle of the fight as if looking for someone and smiled a little. It was as if everyone stopped reacting for a minute. Even the Medjai stopped fighting. The Medjai had a reason, their chief was here and his gunshot was heard from miles.  
As the Medjai chief steps in the battle, it was a sight to behold. He was a tall and well-built man. He was taller than even the Lan brothers. He wore black robes with golden embroider, his face was also covered with a black cloth. He was wearing a turban and his long hair were coming out of it. He takes his time observing everyone and then removes his face cloth. The man was a beauty! His manly body was graced with an equally manly face. His sharp features with deadly looking eyes made him even more intimidating. He spoke in a heavy and commanding voice, "I am MingJue, the protector of the forbidden city. Return to where you came from, you have time till tomorrow midnight." Having said that the man commanded his army to return and they did, without questions.

Everyone was still on guard until they were totally out of sight. The first one to speak was, surprisingly, Lan XiChen.

LXC: What happened to WangJi?

Wei WuXian looked guilty at the older brother and said in a timid voice.

WWX: He might have consumed a little amount of alcohol.

LXC: Alcohol! Wei WuXian let me put him safely to bed.

WWX: You see the thing is he won’t let go of my hand so I will have to sleep in his tent. If anything is to happen, his tent is right beside yours so…

LXC: Alright, but please keep him out of trouble. We have had enough for the time being.

Wei WuXian nodded and quickly took Lan WangJi to his tent. Everyone else also settled in their respective tents. Nie HuaiSang was nowhere to be found and so was in his tent too. Only Lan XiChen and Jiang Cheng were left out by the now shattered campfire. Lan XiChen was tired from the unexpected attack and Jiang Cheng was frustrated. Lan XiChen gestures and Jiang Cheng follows him to his tent. 

Once inside the tent, Lan XiChen begins the conversation to know the level of irritation Jiang Cheng was in.

LXC: Medjai, call themselves the protectors of the Forbidden City. Their generation does nothing but look after the ruins of the city and prohibit anyone foreign to enter.

JC: Why? I mean why risk life for ruins?

LXC: It’s not ruins for them. they believe some dangerous evil lies buried within, the one that must not be disturbed.

JC: Who believes this shit? I mean this is the 21st century! 

LXC: Yes but what is buried beneath is more ancient than one might think. The most ancient of the book you can get your hands on, has the mentions of the one buried inside.

JC: And you believe that?

LXC: Don’t you?

JC: I believe that digging out old shit earns hell lot of money. 

Lan XiChen chuckles at the statement.

LXC: So you are not in all that bad a mood, are you?

JC: So you were putting my history to test to check on my mental state, smart!

Lan XiChen chuckles again. He then extends his hand and Jiang Cheng takes it. Lan XiChen takes the offered hand into both his hands and speaks in a soft voice.

LXC: Let's call it a night. We have work to do tomorrow morning.

Jiang Cheng nods and was about to pull his hand away when he sees Lam XiChen silently asking him to stay. He listens. Lan XiChen makes him some space and they both sleep beside each other, yet on different beds, looking into each other’s eyes. Jiang Cheng was the first one to drift off and Lan XiChen follows.

The next day morning, as Lan WangJi wakes up he sees Wei WuXian sleeping on him, again. He did not panic at all, it was kind of a ritual to them to sleep with each other. Lan WangJi gets up and out of his tent and meets his brother who briefs him on the events of the previous night. Lan WangJi felt guilty but his brother convinced him otherwise and they put their attention to the work at hand. 

They had brought diggers with them to dig the lot away. They were monitoring when one of the diggers informs them that they had hit something. Both Lan brothers steps in and were about to shovel in the dirt when a voice stops them

NHS: Wait! XiChen bro don’t do that!

LXC: HuaiSang, why what is the matter?

NHS: The treasure hunters of the old, who used to dig mysterious places, always had diggers with them. Not that they dint want to do the difficult work but the fact that it was unknown one may not know what would come out of it. Let the diggers do their job, you can come out of the pit.

Lan brothers look at each other and decide to obey the wise man. It wasn’t that they believed in the curse but they also couldn’t deny it. By the time everyone was gathered around the pit except Wei WuXian, who was probably asleep in the tent. As the diggers shovel out the chest, a poisonous gas came out of it and consumed the first line of diggers near it. Their arms were melting off the gas and they could hardly breathe. Four men died after struggling for less than two minutes. Everyone was taken aback and the Lan brothers were filled with horror. ‘This could have been us.’ Lan XiChen thinks and closes his eyes shut. He steps back and contains himself, he opens his eyes again and negotiates with the diggers who are now denying to work. 

Lan XiChen was about to open the chest when he hears gunfire. It couldn’t be Medjai, the deadline was of midnight. So he turns around to see who it was and was more disappointed to recognize the notorious faces. 

LXC: Oh it is the Wen Brothers! 

The Wen Riots, they call themselves. True to their name, they were riot. Nowhere they had been, stayed in one piece. Chaos follows them. they loot places, harass people, and were the exact opposite of the Lan brothers in principles. Well also in looks. Yet their biggest competition was Lans. They call themselves treasure hunters but in reality, they were thugs who only known to have their way with less fortunate ones.

Five years ago they try to steal the map to the Forbidden City form Lans and were thrashed for their lives yet they followed them here. They had their own crew of followers, Xue Yang being the leader of the followers. He didn’t call himself a Wen follower but he had his ways and reasons to work with them. Xue Yang was the most brain they had on the team and sneaking up on Lans had also been his idea. 

They were on their camels and they stopped half a meter away from the pit, where everyone was gathered, well almost everyone. Wen brothers and Xue Yang step down and forward when the younger Wen brother bumps in with someone. It was none other than a sleepy Wei WuXian!

Everyone had a knowing expression, that they were in for a quarrel!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, this was a shorter chapter!


	4. XiCheng (pre-story story)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I recently started reading XiCheng in detail since I wanted to write them. So here it is, 2k plus words of XiCheng fluff!

At the end of the day, what are we made up of but love! What else binds us to sanity but love. When the day ends, we all long to return home – Home is where the heart is. Whenever I take in the sight of this man, I feel love. Jiang Cheng thought to glance at a man playing with his puppy at the seashore. The man’s light blue shorts matching the clear skies above. His white shirt with blue and purple flowers spread across the white looking endearing, or so Jiang Cheng thought. A blush spread across his face as he sees the usually covered chest of the said man. It was because he had three buttons open to let the air in. Jiang Cheng extracted his eyes from the man and looks in the opposite direction. In no time he found his puppy back to him, nuzzling his legs. He feels someone standing in close proximity to him and whisper in his ears, which, by the way, sent shivers down his spine – “Did you get tired looking at us?” Jiang Cheng was surprised that he was being watched all this time, but he wasted no time in coming up with a mocking reply.  
JC: XiChen, don’t exalt yourself by thinking that I was watching you.  
Lan XiChen laughs with so much radiance, Jiang Cheng wanted to melt then and there. Jiang Cheng’s hands moved without his knowledge and his knuckles caressed Lan XiChen’s left cheeks. Lan XiChen looks at Jiang Cheng with equal admiration. Lan XiChen leans in and Jiang Cheng complies when he sees a familiar figure in the background. He felt regret and determination at the same time. He felt regret letting this opportunity to kiss a beautiful Lan pass by and determination to pursue this intruder with his sight.  
JC: I see her. She’s right behind you with two men guarding her. She’s on phone with someone, no wait, she’s looking for someone.  
It took Lan XiChen a couple of blinks before his mind registered the information, which was bombarded to ruin his mood. Jiang Cheng looks at Lan XiChen and sees understanding settling in.  
LXC: Do you see the person she’s waiting for?  
JC: No, not yet. Do you see anyone coming this way?  
LXC: I see a guy walking this way and yes he is on phone with someone.  
JC: Must be him. Keep an eye on him.  
LXC: Don’t look so determined WanYin. With the way we’re standing we should look like we’re enjoying ourselves.  
Jiang Cheng suddenly becomes aware of their situation. They had their hands on each other’s waist and Jiang Cheng had his one hand on Lan XiChen’s face. They should be kissing by now had this woman not appeared. In comes Lan XiChen’s suggestion, with mischief in his voice and hope in his eyes.  
LXC: Shall we make out now and bump into the guy to put the tracker on him?  
Jiang Cheng blushes at those words, not believing them to come out from the man in front of him. Jiang Chen looks away shyly  
JC: Never knew you to be a pervert! Also, there’s no need to track him, she’s the one we’re looking for.  
Lan XiChen shrugs at the lost opportunity. Lan XiChen looks at the approaching man, but before anyone could understand anything, a shot was fired and the man lay dead bleeding through his head. Lan XiChen sees the man stop midway and fall to the sand of the beach, head-on.  
Jiang Cheng sees the woman running back to where she came from, the two guards forming protection around her. Jiang Cheng knew something was wrong but couldn’t figure out what and then he sees Lan XiChen’s shocked face. Jiang Cheng tries to understand what might have happened when his puppy started to bark. Jiang Cheng turns around and sees the man bleeding with his face buried in the sand and his brains coming out of his skull. Jiang Cheng shudders at the sight, he picks his puppy in his arms and took Lan XiChen’s arms and drags the shocked man out of the place. Jiang Cheng stops in an abandoned alleyway and snuck in there. Jiang Cheng pushes Lan XiChen to the wall  
JC: What are you zoning out for?  
LXC: Sorry, but I wasn’t expecting that.  
JC: It’s a race against time, whoever gets to the key first wins. The Wens will leave no stone unturned. Seriously, what were you expecting? Fair means? Not everyone is like you!  
LXC: You think I’m fair!  
JC: Get over yourself!  
Jiang Cheng peeps out and around, he sees no threat following them and so he steps out. They carefully make their way to the hotel they were staying in, taking a few wrong turns to confirm if they were not being followed.  
They enter the room and the puppy barks joyfully. Lan XiChen put their bags on the table, in the hall of their deluxe suite, and plops on the bed. Jiang Chen watches Lan XiChen relax and then frowns.  
JC: You’re doing it on purpose, aren’t you?  
Lan XiChen blinks at the accusation.  
JC: That’s my bed, you idiot! You think you can get away with this. I’ll make you sleep there and you can itch your night away with all the fuck load of crap you’re dropping on there!  
Lan XiChen laughs at how such a thing can snap his dear friend. He felt responsible and thought of cleaning the mess he had created but a naughty idea crossed his mind and he plasters a shit-eating grin on his face as he proceeds to tease Jiang Cheng.  
LXC: You’re so desperate to sleep with me that now you’re coming up with such petty excuses, Jiang Cheng!  
Disgust shines bright in Jiang Cheng’s eyes.  
JC: Fucking bastard!  
LXC: Ah, so you’ve accepted it?  
Jiang Cheng wanted to snap, wanted to give Lan XiChen a piece of his mind, but he saw that the said man was having fun with the course of the conversation. Jiang Cheng decided he won’t let it last long.  
JC: Dream all you want asshole, maybe one day I’ll have enough mercy to put you out of your misery. Maybe!  
Having said that Jiang Cheng walks in the bathroom with the puppy leaving Lan XiChen blinking in surprise. Jiang Cheng had closed the bathroom doors yet he could hear Lan XiChen’s hearty laughter. Jiang Cheng couldn’t help but smile at the sweet laughing voice. Jiang Cheng is amused at the fact that Lan XiChen not only can take his sarcasm but also understands that he means no harm and laugh at it. Jiang Cheng was sarcastic and aggressive, yes, but he only uses his anger to mask his vulnerability and Lan XiChen somehow seem to understand it.  
When Jiang Cheng comes out of the bathroom Lan XiChen was on phone, in the hall, talking to his brother probably. Jiang Cheng had been considerate and gave that little puppy a deserving bath. Jiang Cheng put the now clean and dry puppy on Lan XiChen’s bed and lay beside it. The puppy immediately jumps on Jiang Cheng’s chest and nuzzles on his neck as the puppy dozes off in a fraction of a sec. Jiang Cheng huffs a laugh and puts his hand on the small of the puppy’s body, as he fishes out his phone. He quickly reads the conversation on their family group, between his YanLi and Wei WuXian. YanLi had asked him to visit them at home, again and Wei WuXian had poured in excuses again! He wastes no time in texting his sister saying he will make their brother visit them home, to which YanLi dissuades him. She asks him to let Wei Ying be, he’ll visit when he’ll have time and all the things a caring sister would say. Jiang Cheng doesn’t argue and smiles at his sister’s gestures of love and care. Since Jiang Cheng was busy with his phone he completely misses Lan XiChen as he slips into the bathroom.  
When Lan XiChen comes out Jiang Cheng was already asleep with the puppy nuzzling on his neck. Lan XiChen can't stop smiling as he captures the cute moment on his phone. Lan XiChen felt left out and decides to join them since sleeping on Jiang Cheng’s bed was now harboring the sand he had brought with him. Feeling brave, Lan XiChen crawls up his bed, besides Jiang Cheng, and puts his hand on Jiang Cheng’s hand, which in turn was on the puppy. He closes his eyes and takes a breath of Jiang Cheng’s scent. Lan XiChen was still smiling when the said man opens his eyes and looks directly at Lan XiChen. They stare at one another for a good minute before Jiang Cheng comes back to his senses and snaps.  
JC: What the fuck you think you’re doing, you asshole!  
The puppy, that was peacefully sleeping wakes up with a surprised “Woof!”  
JC: It’s alright. It’s nothing Darling, go back to sleep. Yes, go on sleep.  
The puppy was pulled back to sleep and then Jiang Cheng whispers his anger to Lan XiChen.  
JC: Get the hell of me, I’m warning you Lan XiChen!  
Lan XiChen marvels at the extent of Jiang Cheng’s emotional range and swiftly he can walk to and fro between those extremes.  
JC: I’ll push you off the bed if you don’t move away now.  
LXC: I hope you won’t do that, not when you know that if you do that your “Darling” will wake up.  
Lan XiChen places his hand on Jiang Cheng’s hand again while the latter tries to shove the incoming hand away.  
JC: Keep your hands off me!  
LXC: Hm, and keep them where on your tummy?  
Before Jiang Cheng could react, Lan XiChen wraps his hand around Jiang Cheng’s waist and nuzzles at his shoulder.  
JC: You!!  
LXC: Come on now, let’s get some sleep while we can. HuaiSang is at work and we will be asked to follow a lead in no time. Let’s have this peaceful nap.  
Jiang Cheng turns all red in the face at the gesture, at those words, and at Lan XiChen’s behavior, in general. He allows it as he lays there with his eyes wide open and enjoying the two of his favorite souls being wrapped around him.

Jiang Cheng wakes up an hour later with his phone buzzing in his ears. He blinks himself back from the soulful nap and finds the puppy on Lan XiChen’s bed, playing with his favorite toy. He slowly realizes that the weigh he was feeling on him was indeed Lan XiChen. He didn’t have the heart to throw the man away, not yet. He checks his phone and finds Nie HuaiSang had sent him an alert. He suddenly realizes that they were on a mission and not on their honeymoon. The weight of Lan XiChen’s words fell heavily on him. He didn’t want to let go of Lan XiChen, not yet. So he stayed there for a moment longer, hoping to stall their parting. Jiang Cheng felt a familiar aching in his heart as the word parting crossed his mind and instinctively he wraps his hands around Lan XiChen, hugging him properly one last time. As soon as his heart was at content he pushes the man off him and off the bed. Lan XiChen wakes up, shocked by Jiang Cheng’s reaction while the later fakes an angry outburst.  
JC: Server you well, asshole!  
Jiang Cheng leaves without further explanation and the puppy jumps to Lan XiChen’s chest licking up his face and making him smile.  
LXC: It’s okay, I’m not upset with him. Was I sleeping on him?  
The puppy replies with a loud and clear “WHOOF!” 

It was a silent night with the mist wrapping around everything to make it invisible. A car sat at the end of an abandoned boat by the lake, looking at the nearby motel, which was also buried under the fog. Two men, dressed to disappear in the night with a retriever puppy sat waiting in the car. Both men staring intently staring at the back door of the motel. The wait was over when the door opens and lets a sheen of light pass through the heavy mist.  
JC: Alright, it’s time for action! Listen up Darling, you know the smell right? Just go to him and say hi, we’ll take it from there.  
Jiang Cheng pats the puppy and Lan XiChen puts a small kiss on his head.  
LXC: Do you best!  
Jiang Cheng looks at Lan XiChen with a frown and then wipes away his kiss form the puppy’s head, making the older man chuckles. Jiang Cheng opens the car door and the puppy slips out. It was smart enough and works wonders with its cuteness! The puppy goes directly to the man and the man takes an immediate liking to the puppy. Lan XiChen and Jiang Cheng takes advantage of the situation and surrounds them. The target was also having a company with him so they split up and decided to surround both of them. The man understood as he saw Jiang Cheng that he was being played with. He looks at the puppy and felt hatred overcome him as he proceeds to kick the puppy to make him go away. The man only wanted to get rid of the puppy tugging at the edge of his pants and so he didn’t put much force in the kick, but it was a kick nonetheless. Jiang Cheng’s face grew darker at that and he approaches the man, but the man had already turned away and was about to run when Lan XiChen enters and strikes the man unconscious. The culprit lays there on the road but Jiang Cheng was mad with anger and so he kicks the unconscious man a couple of times before taking the puppy in his arms. His accomplice was now in trouble and sweat ran down the man’s face.  
JC: Go and tell your boss we’re on our way to take back what she stole!  
The accomplice ran away without before the man who let him go changes his mind. Lan XiChen comes to stand by the angry man’s side and ruffles the puppy’s hair in concern.  
LXC: You okay there Darling?  
The puppy replies with a heart bark to which both the men took a breath of relief.  
LXC: Why did you warn them?  
JC: Do the math, by the time this stupid will get back to her the Wens must have already infiltrated the place. They’d mistake them for us and mount a counterattack. We can take advantage of the fight.  
Lan XiChen was impressed with the improvised plan and before he could say those praises, Nie HuaiSang spoke a little excited in their ears.  
NHS: Amazing Jiang Cheng! You can sneak in and steal the key while they are busy fighting. Brilliant idea!  
Lan XiChen smiles at Jiang Cheng and he smiles back. They do exactly as they had planned and the next morning they were at the airport with the key to the mysterious chest. Lan XiChen was feeling extremely happy about the whole plan being a success and was flirting shamelessly with Jiang Cheng. However, Jiang Cheng was a bit off, yes he was happy that the plan worked but something was bothering him. Lab XiChen tries to ask him about it but Jiang Chen won’t budge, well until Lan XiChen ticks him off and he snaps.  
JC: What the fuck you think you’re doing?  
LXC: Talking.  
JC: Talking! More like flirting! Why are you doing this? Don’t you know that the minute we land in our country, you’d be on your way and I'd be on mine. What do you want with this talking?  
Lan XiChen understood what was bugging him. The real reason he was upset was that they’ll have to part ways. Lan XiChen takes Jiang Cheng’s hand in both of his and speaks in a soft voice.  
LXC: Let’s do something else then. Let’s, not part WanYin! I like you, I like talking to you, I like spending time with you. I feel attracted to you every time I think of you.  
Jiang Cheng was all red in the face by all the public display of affection.  
JC: You what!  
LXC: I’m not lying, you know that. Let’s do one thing, when we get back home, let’s keep meeting each other. What do you say?  
Jiang Cheng didn’t know how to react at such an honest confession. He didn’t know what to do and so all he did was to stare at the beautiful man who had confessed with equal beauty, mere seconds ago. Lan XiChen smiles and kisses the hand he was holding all this while.  
Two months later…  
It was a raining and Lan XiChen finds himself in the middle of very familiar strangers. He sees himself wearing white clothes which were fully drenched in the rain and a sword piercing through someone’s chest. Lan XiChen felt that pain, the almost recognizable face, and yet it all so unknown to him.  
“Lan XiChen! What have I ever done to you!  
“A-Yao!”  
Lan XiChen wakes up screaming an unknown name with his heart acing with a pang of familiar guilt.


End file.
